It Runs In The Family
by luckey7indy4
Summary: Eighteen years into the future Omi Calls his fellow monks back to the temple, a new Heylin threat has emerged, as the Dragons come so do their families, as the battles get harder the young ones discover their powers and save the world.
1. Xiaolin Reunion

Summary: The monks reunite to help battle back Heylin forces, but this time they have their families with them.

Chapter 1

An ancient temple sits surrounded by mountains. Inside a short yellow monk sits meditating. Lighting flashes from the storm outside, and the monk's eyes open.

"Dojo!" The monk calls. A small green looking lizard turns its head in the direction of the monk. "I fear the world is in grave danger. You must go and gather my fellow warriors."

"Why, what's going to happen this time? It can't be any worse than Wuya." The small green looking lizard replies.

"Oh it can. The planets will align in favor of the Heylin side, where they will be at their most powerful, and trust me there is something much worse than Wuya." Omi replies.

"Alright I'll go get the other Xiaolin Dragons." Dojo says and grows large, and flies up into the sky.

"Master?" A voice asks behind Omi as he watches Dojo fly off in the distance. "Is it true? The Heylin will be most powerful during this alignment?"

"Yes, my young monk. That is why I just sent Dojo to bring help to the temple." Omi explains.

"Help? What type of help?" The young monk asks.

"Patients young Indi, you shall soon see." Omi replies and walks away inside.

Next Morning

"Hot Dog, I haven't back here in years. Place still looks the same." A voice says with a thick Texas drawl, from the court yard.

"Welcome Old Friend." Omi says coming out to greet them.

"Omi you haven't changed a bit." Clay Bailey says giving him a bear hug and lifting him off the ground.

"Clay…need…air." Omi gasps.

"Oh sorry little partner." Clay says putting Omi down and releasing him. "Omi, I'd like you to meet my family, my lovely wife Sylver, and our twin boys James and Ari."

"Oh, it is very nice to meet all of you." Omi says bowing to them. "You have fine looking sons, so much like Clay."

"Sylver, boys, I want to show you where I did all of my training." Clay says moving towards the garden.

Dojo arrives back with Kimiko and her family.

"Omi!" Kimiko says getting off Dojo and running to hug him.

"Kimiko, how very nice to see you again." Omi says hugging her. "And thank you for my 32nd girl hug."

"Same old Omi, though maybe a little taller." Kimiko says shaking her head. "Omi this is my husband, Kureno, and our daughter, Kari."

"How very nice to meet both of you." Omi says bowing to them.

"Well I'll be a one legged bull in a buckin contest." Clays says

"Clay!!!!" Kimiko says turning towards his voice and running to hug him. Her family follows her into the garden, while Dojo returns again.

"Hey Chrome Dome!!! I'm blinded by the light reflected off your head." Raimundo's voice calls while Dojo lands.

"Raimundo!!!" A female voice scolds.

"What?" He asks confused.

"Be nice." The female voice says again.

"Still thinking you are icy as ever, Raimundo." Omi says walking to them.

"It's cool Omi." Raimundo says

"No it is not, the weather is fine today." Omi says looking at the sky.

"No, no, no." Raimundo says annoyed

"Rai, aren't you going to introduce us?" The female voice asks.

"Oh, right. Omi this is my chick and our two kids." Rai says motioning to the three people behind him. "Ooofff." As he recoils from an elbow to his side.

"Hi, I'm Sophie, Rai's wife, and these are our two kids, Tony and Isa." The woman says stepping up next to Rai.

"How very nice to meet all of you." Omi says bowing again.

At this point Clay, Kimiko and their families wonder back to the court yard.

"Well it's been a coon's age, Raimundo." Clay says coming over and putting his arm around him.

"Hey Rai." Kimiko says with her palm pilot in her hand, as she sends a message back to the office.

Everyone starts talking and getting along great. When Omi calls out, "Fellow monks and families, I would like to introduce to you, the latest addition to our temple and the future Dragon of Water. Indi, come here." Indi comes out of the temple shadows, to reveal a rough looking, tanned boy, with long black hair, but surprisingly soft brown eyes. "Indigo Orteza, I'd like you to meet, Raimundo Pedrosa Dragon of the Wind, Kimiko Tohomiko Dragon of Fire, and Clay Bailey Dragon of Earth." Indigo bows to them and slowly retreats back into the shadows.

"I have called you all here for a reason. My fellow monks please follow me to the mediation temple." Omi says, and looks at the families and says, "The temple is yours to explore, please make yourselves at home."

Jamie and Ari go tumbling off, with Tony and Isa hot on their heals. While Kari is reluctant to let go of her father's hand, and they walk off towards the fish pond.

"Tony, Isa," The stop at the sound of their mother's voice and she continues with, "Don't break the temple…" in a whispered voice she says, "You're father has done that enough." Sylver hearing her laughs at this.


	2. Heylin Troubles

It Runs In The Family

Chapter 2

In the basement of a nice looking house, Jack Spicer is still building robots. "JJ, can you hand me that wrench?" Jack asks the little boy standing there watching him.

"Which one?" The boy asks.

"The one right next to you. Honestly JJ, you call yourself an evil boy genius." Jack says shaking his head.

"I never said that you did Dad." JJ replies.

"JJ, with me as your father you are destined to be an evil boy genius just like I was." Jack says proudly, looking at his son. JJ stares back at his father with the cat eyes of his mother, the only thing he got from her. Otherwise JJ looks exactly like Jack.

"What are you building now Dad?" JJ asks.

"A heli pack for you. We're going to be doing a lot of traveling to do in the next couple of next weeks." Jack replies.

On the top of a mountain sits and evil looking lair. Inside the peace and tranquility will soon be broken. Chase Young hovers in the air meditating.

"DADDDDDDDDY!!!!!" Echo's through out the large hall.

Chase loses his composure, starts to fall, but lands on his feet.

An eleven year old girl, with maroon hair, hops pillar to pillar to land lightly in front of her father.

With his eyes still closed Chase asks, "What do you want Skyler?"

"Do you know where my Mother is?" Skyler asks.

"How am I supposed to know I haven't seen that witch since this morning? Why don't you go and look for her." Chase answers.

"Ok." Skyler replies happily, and turns and screams at the top of her lungs, "WUUUUUUUYAAAAAAA!!!!!"

Chase covers his ears and starts yelling, "Stop it!!! Stop it!!!! Stop it!!!! Go look for her and leave me alone."

Wuya walks down the sweeping staircase and says, "Oh it is so good to see the two of you together." Skyler beams up at her mother and Chase just growls.

Wuya sits down next to the fish pond, and pulls Skyler into her lap. Chase asks, "Why are the two of you still living here?"

Wuya answers, "I think our child should have the benefit of living with her mother and her father."

Chase says under is breath, "I want to kill her mother." Chase continues with, "This isn't a place for children." As Skyler leaves her mother's lap and climbs onto the back of one of the tigers. Chase lifts her off and plunks her back into Wuya's lap. "Just leave me alone, both of you." As Chase jumps up the balcony into his bedroom.


	3. the worries and the Wu

It Runs In The Family

Chapter 3

The other Dragons follow Omi into the mediation temple. They all sit down and Omi begins to explain why he has called them all back.

"My friends in 14 days the planets will align in favor of the Heylin side. This is why I have called you here early; with this alignment it will reveal a new power for the Heylin side, more powerful than anything we've seen." Omi explains to them. "In studying the ancient scroll Indi, Dojo, and myself have discovered four missing Shen Gong Wu, that are poised to reveal themselves soon. They are more powerful than any of other Shen Gone Wu. We must find these Shen Gone Wu, before the Heylin side, for their new power could use these most dangerously."

"What could be more powerful than Wuya?" Rai asks.

"Skyler." Omi answers.

"Skyler? What's a Skyler?" Kimiko asks confused.

"Wuya's and Chase Young's daughter." Omi tells them.

"Wait, Chase and Wuya…had a kid?" Clay asks with a shiver, and confusion runs through the other Dragons.

"I guess they took the "staying together for the sake of evil" a little too seriously." Rai says glancing around.

"Dojo, please go and get the ancient scroll." Omi says turning to the dragon.

"No need I already have it." Dojo says producing the scroll and handing it to Omi.

"Thank you Dojo." Omi says taking the scroll from him and turning to face his friends again. "The four missing Shen Gone Wu are elemental Shen Gone Wu. The Bow of Raveno, Fire. The Sea Star Shooter, Water. The Weather Keeper, Wind. Least but not last The Rock Bender, Earth."

"I think he means last but not least." Clay says.

"Ok, so let's go find these Shen Gone Wu." Rai says standing up.

Outside

"Well the kids seem to be getting along pretty well." Sophie says turning to Sylver.

"Yes, they do. Maybe they will be good friends like their father's." Sylver says taking her eyes from the children.

"Maybe." Sophie says with a smile.

"Hey wait for me." Isa calls running after the boys.

"No way, girls are slower than boys." Jamie calls over his shoulder.

"Tony! Wait for me." Isa calls to her brother.

"Got to run faster if you want to keep up Isa." Tony calls over his shoulder.

"Girls are slow. Girls are slow. Girls are slow." Jamie and Ari say in a sing song voice, with Tony joining in.

"I am not." Isa wines at them.

"She can't even climb a tree." Tony says.

"Stupid boys!" Isa says and then yells annoyed "TYPHOON BOOM WIND!"

The boys are suddenly lifted up in the air and thrown back about fifty feet landing near their mother's. Isa's eyes go wide with fear and shock. Sophie and Sylver stand up and go to their boys. Sophie turns to her daughter who is standing there in shock and starts to cry.

She turns and looks at the temple and yells, "RAIMUNDO PEDROSA!!!!!"

The four Xiaolin Dragons are standing in one of the doorway having been brought out by the loud noise.

"What in tar'nation happened here?" Clay asks looking around.

"Raimundo, olhar em ele que você fez. Isto é o que você recebe para ensinar nossa filha seus movimentos velhos." Sophie says switching back to her native tongue of Portuguese.

"Como isto é minha falta? Tenho que manter em forma e Isa é sempre aí quando pratico." Raimundo replies switching back to Portuguese.

"Talvez você deve praticar onde nosso dez ano velho não pode copiar o que você faz." Sophie says stepping up to glare at him. Tony and Isa watch their parents and understanding everything they are saying.

"Talvez você deve manter um melhor olho em ela, quando tento de manter-me informado meu treinamento." Raimundo says glaring back.

"Não faça você ousa virar isto ao redor de em mim!" Sophie says poking him in the chest.

"Could we all speak a common language here?" Kimiko says watching the two.

"Pesaroso" Raimundo and Sophie both reply.

"That was interesting, I don't think that I have ever seen Rai switch to…to…to whatever language they were just speaking, in all the years that I have known him." Clay says amazed.

"Yes, I don't think I have either." Omi says also amazed.

"How about we all calm down and go inside and have something to eat." Kimiko suggests.

"I could go for some grub, I'm sure the boys could too." Clay says turning to go inside, and James and Ari run past him into the temple.

"Save some for the rest of us." Sylver says following her family.

"I'll go get Kureno and Kari." Kimiko says and heads off in the direction of the fish pond.

Sophie turns and goes to her daughter, and says, "It's ok, the boys are fine, we just need to find a way for you to control your temper. Come on let's go inside." She takes Isa's hand and they head in towards the temple. Sophie stops and looks at her husband and say, "Conversaremos sobre isto mais tarde" She then continues into the temple with Isa.

Tony looks up at his father and asks, "Am I in trouble?"

"You're not, I am." Rai tells him, and then says, "Come on let's go inside."

Rai and Tony go into the temple, Kimiko and her family, go in a few seconds later. Indi comes out to stand by Omi, as they turn to go inside, the breeze rustles the leaves in the large tree, and there sitting on a branch is the Crow with the glinting black eye.

"We appear to have company." Omi says, and turns and walks back into the temple.

Indi takes a long look at the bird, and then turns and runs into the temple.

please comment, we can use all the feedback we can get, thanks


End file.
